Chain Reaction
by SherlockBones
Summary: The second installment in the Simple Chemistry series. Brennan finally breaks down after trying to deal with the events of the last few weeks. Thankfully Booth is there to help. Takes places after the season finale, with mild spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! Thank you for all the wonderful comments on Catalyst. I greatly appreciate any feedback. Here is the second installment of the Simple Chemistry series. It takes places after the events of the season finale, with some spoilers, of course. This should be a two shot...hopefully. I've done my best to proof read, but I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes. Definition from Merriam Webster. Once again, as much as I would like to, I don't own the characters. Enjoy part 1!

Chain Reaction - a**:** a series of events so related to each other that each one initiates the next b**:** a number of events triggered by the same initial event2**:** a self-sustaining chemical or nuclear reaction yielding energy or products that cause further reactions of the same kind

Chapter 1

Two days after the Gormagon case had been resolved, the dust was finally beginning to settle in the Jeffersonian. The FBI forensics team had finished their investigation, the lab was in the process of being cleaned, equipment was repaired and tested, and things were finally starting to return to normal. In light of recent events, Dr. Sayoran had given the entire staff one week off, unless an urgent case arose. She had stated that the hiatus was necessary for the repair process and what not, but most knew it was just an excuse. Cam, like many, was hurt deeply by Zack's departure, and she needed time to deal with those feelings before returning to work. However, not everyone welcomed the break.

At 8pm, the Medico-Legal lab was dark and deserted, save for a handful of security personnel and one stubborn forensic anthropologist. A faint glow radiated from the main platform; where Dr. Temperance Brennan sat meticulously piecing together a human skull, moving the fragments around the examination table to determine the proper placement, and then securing them together with elmers glue and sand. She had spent nearly every waking moment at the lab, only stopping home briefly to shower and collect paperwork. She spent her mornings and afternoons in her office, going over old case files, reading the Journal of Forensic Science, reorganizing her bookshelf, cleaning out her desk, and catching up on reports; while a construction crew and technicians worked on the structural and mechanical repairs. The workmen had learned early on to steer clear of Dr. Brennan; she had already punched two men who were careless enough to refer to Zack as a "nut job" while she was in earshot. Once the men would leave for the day, Temperance would venture from her office and work on identifying bodies from limbo at her usual workstation.

She had just finished placing the portion of reconstructed skull on its cork base when a hand lightly grasped her shoulder; she stiffened noticeably but didn't turn around. "What do you want, Booth?"

"I figured that I would find you here. I thought Cam gave everyone a week off." He removed his hand and took a seat on the edge of the table.

"She did. I have work to do." She replied tersely, not looking up. She reached for another section of skull when Booth's hand stopped hers.

"Look at me, Temperance."

"I have work to do." She shook off his hand and continued piecing together the bone shards, her hands shaking.

"According to the guards, you've barely left the lab. You need to sleep in a real bed, eat good food, and get out of this damn lab. You have to take care of yourself."

"I'm fine"

"No, you aren't. You are trying to do whatever you can to take your mind off Zack", he reached out, hooking a finger under her chin and directing her face towards him; his chocolate brown eyes belaying great concern. "Burying yourself in projects and paperwork isn't going to make things right again, Bones. You need to give yourself a break and stop blaming yourself for what happened." This earned him a glare, her grey-green eyes tumultuous, like the sea before a storm.

"What makes you think I blame myself?" Her voice was as cold as steel, and just as sharp.

"Because I'm your partner and I know you. You think you failed as his mentor and as his friend", he held up a finger when he saw her beginning to object, "you were a great teacher, and you gave him a wonderful opportunity. But he chose his own path, and now he has to deal with the consequences."

"Logically, I realize that Booth. I am able to compartmentalizing my emotions, which you feel stem from recent events, and deal with them in a rational manner. I'll be perfectly capable of performing my duties both in the field and at the lab, if that's what you're worried about."

"That isn't what I'm worried about. I know that you are always the professional when it comes to your work; it's something that I admire about you. But you are also my best friend, and I care about you deeply."

"You have an odd way of showing it." She turned away from him and began organizing the materials on her workspace.

"Come on, Bones! Are you really still mad at me? I've apologized like a million times already. You don't know what it felt like to be stuck in a safe house for two weeks…I couldn't talk to you, Parker, or anyone. It sucked. Trust me, I wanted to tell you, but I honestly thought that you knew."

"Well, you don't know how it felt for me either!" Her voice rose dangerously, taunt with pent up emotion.

"Well, maybe I would if you would just talk to me!" His voice remained steady as he tried to keep his temper in check. With a final glare, Brennan stood up and proceeded to storm off the platform; but when she reached the bottom of the stairs, her legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground. "Bones" Booth cried as he leaped down the stairs, kneeling down at her side and encircling her protectively in his arms.

"I'll be alright. I'm just a little lightheaded" she replied somewhat groggily, her delicate skin was paler than normal and her whole body trembled.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I guess I just forgot to eat dinner."

"You sure it was only dinner? When was the last time you ate?"

"I…I don't remember. A cup of yogurt around 5 AM, maybe." Her stomach growled loudly in protest.

"That's it; you're coming home with me." He grunted, picking her up and walking towards the exit. Cradled in his arms, she was too exhausted to argue that her workspace was a mess and the bones needed to be returned to storage, so she settled against his chest and allowed herself to be carried out of the lab to the waiting SUV.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Still don't own Bones, but I wish I did. Thank you for all the great feedback thus far!

Chapter 2

Temperance poked at her food, swirling her noodles with a chopstick. Booth watched her, wondering what was going on within that beautiful brain of hers. His thoughts began to drift to the promise he had made after the shooting. Perhaps it was the recent events or maybe it was the way she had been giving him the cold shoulder, but now seemed like an inappropriate time to confess his affections. What would be the best way to tell her? She was a no nonsense kind of woman, so he would have to be very careful in approaching the situation. He smirked, imagining the different scenarios as they played out in his head.

"Why are you staring at me?" Her voice had taken on that steel-like quality again. Startled out of his daydream, Booth's hand jerked, causing his coffee to splash down the front of his shirt and pants. He jumped up, cursing softly. Brennan looked at him quizzically as he stalked off to change, muttering under his breath as he went. She quickly cleaned up the remains of the coffee and packaged up the left over food before sitting back down at the table. Unfortunately, the break in conversation had given her time to think, forcing her to face emotions she was not yet ready to deal with. She reached into her bag and pulled out a journal in hopes of occupying her mind.

Booth returned from his room sporting a fresh pair of cargo pants and carrying a clean shirt. Brennan's eyes flicked up from her article, resting on her partner's once again jovial face. She was about to return to her reading when her eyes were drawn further down, coming to rest on the flesh colored bandage situated on his firm chest. Guilt burned in her gut, reminding her of the words she had screamed at him during her last visit to his apartment. This man, her partner, had taken a bullet for her, and she had brushed it off like it was nothing. It wasn't the first time he had put himself in danger to protect her; he had rescued her from Kenton while sporting a fractured clavicle and broken ribs, saved her from being buried alive by the Gravedigger, protected her from a psychotic EMT, and probably other instances of which she was not even aware. She had always chalked his actions up to being an alpha-male, but putting his very life on the line for her time and time again went way beyond basic gender dominance issues. And yet, she was still giving him the cold shoulder, even when he was once again concerned only for her well being. He was always there for her, and she took him for granted. Tears burned the back of her eyes as she willed herself not to cry, but exhaustion was crumbling her resolve.

"You know, I was going to take a shower, but I was a little afraid that you were going to barge in there after me again," he joked, trying to lighten the mood as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. He could tell instantly by the tone of her voice that something was wrong.

"Hey, it's okay. It was a little awkward, but no big deal. I'll just remember to lock the do…"

"It's not that" she stated, standing up and closing the distance between them. He searched her eyes for a clue, but the crystalline pools offered nothing tangible. Her hand reached out, lightly tracing the outline of the bandage through Booth's thin t-shirt. "Does it still hurt?" She asked in a hushed voice, as if she were afraid to know the answer.

"Nah. I'm pretty well healed up by now" he answered lamely, getting a sense of where the conversation was headed. He had knew this was going to be a critical conversation, both to their partnership and their friendship, and he wasn't about to let her down a second time.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that." She averted her eyes to the floor and her hand dropped to her side. Seeley reached over and using his index finger; gently guided her face towards his for the second time that evening.

"Look at me, Temperance. I don't regret my actions for even a second. I would do it all over again if it meant keeping you safe. You may think that I'm just being a macho guy, but it's my job to protect my partner."

She wanted nothing more than to lean into his touch, to feel the comfort of his arms again; to feel safe. She drew in an unsteady breath and tried to organize her thoughts. "I want to apologize for, well, for acting the way I have the past few days. I shouldn't have belittled the actions you took that night at the club. I… think you were very heroic. You saved my life, and I am extremely grateful for that." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Thanks, Bones. It means a lot, coming from you. I can understand why you were so upset with me though, and its okay."

"You do?"

"You've had a lot of people coming in and out of your life within the last few weeks, and it's been very unsettling; first your dad being set free, then your partner 'dying', and finally, your assistant betraying you. Add on top of that, trying to catch a serial killer, convincing a jury that you killed the deputy director of the FBI, having your lab nearly destroyed, and being forced to take another life. That's a lot to deal with, Bones."

"I…don't regret the life that I took. Pam almost killed you and she tried to kill me too. I was so angry and scared. I didn't even think…I just shot. I didn't even realized what I had done until later on at the hospital when I had to give my account of what happened to the investigator."

"It never gets easier to take a life, no matter how evil the person might be" he replied solemnly.

"I was at the hospital for six hours, waiting for word on your condition. Then the surgeon came out and stated you had died during surgery. I was told that due to the ongoing investigation, I wasn't allowed to see your body. I didn't even get to say goodbye…" Tears began freely flowing down her face, weaving a wet trail down her porcelain skin. She left out how she still had nightmares about the final moments at the club; how she could still feel his blood on her hands as she desperately tried to keep him alive, and how the sound of a car backfiring made her flinch because it sounded like a gunshot. She also conveniently forgot to mention that, during his two week absence, she avoided the diner, Wong Foo's, dark colored SUVs, the Federal Building, Lincoln Memorial, coffee, listening to Foreigner, and the Thai Restaurant; because they all reminded her of him. She knew her behavior was irrational, but her heart simply refused to allow her brain to have complete control over her actions again. "And then Zack…" Temperance began to tremble as the reality of the last few weeks crashed down upon her; like a tsunami threatening to swallow her whole. "I want to be angry with him, for betraying us like that. He killed someone and then lied. He could have killed Hodgins. But no matter how hard I try, I can't hate him. I…I miss him so much…" she whispered, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I know, Bones. I miss him too." Booth wrapped his arms around his partner, trying to convey a multitude of feelings in that one simple hug. She clung to him, burying her face in his neck and sobbing uncontrollably. He held her close, rubbing his hands in small circles on her back, his heart aching for her.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final chapter of this story. I'm already hard at work on the next in the series, so hopefully I'll have it posted in the coming weeks. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me thus far, and for the wonderful comments you have left. I appreciate it all.

When she had calmed, Seeley led her to the couch. He retrieved a glass of water from the kitchen and handed it to her before sitting himself down. "Do you feel better?"

"A bit, yes. I apologize for…"

"No apologies. There is nothing to be sorry for."

"But…"

"Temperance." He placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. She fought to remain impassive, despite the chill running down her spine from his touch. "Thank you for telling me how you feel. Besides, I'm the one who should apologize. I was wrong not to tell you about my whereabouts. I never should have left you alone like that. It will never happen again, you have my word on that."

"You've promised that before."

"And I hate breaking a promise, you know that. I know I screwed up, but I want to make things right again. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I will never betray you. Please believe me."

"I do." They sat in silence for some time, Brennan periodically sipping her water. Eventually, she looked up at him, a guilty look upon her face. "I hope I didn't ruin your plans for tonight, Booth."

"Not at all. I was just going to order some take out and watch a movie. So the take out portion is complete, now all that is left is the movie. Do you want to stay and watch it with me? I mean, unless you have other plans…like a date with a 5 million year old mummy or something"

"Mummified corpses would not have come from that time period. The most famous ancient mummy is Ötzi the Iceman, frozen in a glacier in the Ötztal Alps around 3300 BC and found in 1991. An even older but less well-preserved unnamed mummy was found in Spirit Cave, Nevada in 1940 and carbon-dated to around 7400 BC. You would be more familiar with the mummified remains discovered in Egypt, such as…"

"I was kidding," he said with a grin, "but thanks for the history lesson. So do you want to stay or not? I've got popcorn and cold beer".

"I should probably go home; I was planning on getting to the lab early tomorrow." Brennan saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to expand my knowledge of contemporary culture" she added quickly. Booth smiled and went to retrieve the movie snacks before popping in a DVD.

"What are we watching anyway?"

"Ghostbusters!" Upon seeing her confused look, he attempted to clarify, "you know, 'When there's something strange in the neighborhood, who ya gonna call?'" He sang along as the title music for the DVD began to play.

"The police?" she replied tentatively. Booth let out a bark of laughter, earning him a bewildered look from his partner. "Just watch, okay?" He settled back into the sofa, resting one arm along the top of the couch. Temperance shifted closer, tucking her feet underneath her and leaning back against the cushions, her hair lightly tickling his arm.

She quietly watched the film for several minutes before turning towards Booth. "You do realize that this is completely fictional, right? For one thing, ghosts do not exist because there is no afterlife. Secondly, it is scientifically impossible to harness this non-existent spectral energy using a nuclear accelerated backpack."

"I know that Bones", he replied rolling his eyes, "It's supposed to be ridiculous. It's not supposed to be about how scientifically probable it is, but about the interaction between the characters and the witty dialogue. I enjoy this movie because it makes me laugh. Aykroyd, Murray, and Ramis are comedic geniuses."

"I guess you're right. Despite the many scientifically impossible plot elements, I am finding the entertainment value to be rather high."

"If you are still talking like a squint, then you need more alcohol. There is enough squint-speak in the movie as it is." He leapt off the couch and grabbed another round of beers from the fridge, as Egon compared the psycho-kinetic energy of New York City to a 35 foot-long Twinkie, weighing 600 pounds.

When the movie ended, Brennan stood to leave. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Booth asked, squatting by the DVD player.

"It's 11:30. I should go."

"And how do you expect to get home without a car?"

"I didn't drive to the lab today. My car was due for an oil change, so I dropped it off this morning and took a cab to work. I can just call another cab."

"Save your money. I'll give you a ride back to your apartment."

"You've been drinking, Booth. You are in no condition to drive."

"I haven't had a beer in over an hour and I didn't have all that much, but you could always stay and watch another movie while I sober up to your satisfaction."

"It's getting late. I really should go. I'll just get a cab."

"Okay, good night then." He tried to hide his disappointment as he began cleaning up the living room.

"Good night, Booth. Thank you for tonight, I feel much better." She gave him a small smile before slipping out the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

Booth finished straightening and flopped down on the couch, sighing heavily. He picked up a sports magazine, intent on distracting his mind until it was time for bed, only to be interrupts moments later by knocking on his front door. He walked over and peered through the peephole, a smile forming on his lips. He opened the door to find a very sheepish looking forensic anthropologist.

"It would appear that during our sudden departure from the lab earlier this evening that my purse was left in my office, with all of my cash."

"Sorry about that, Bones. I was more a little more concerned with the fact that you almost fainted. The thai food took up the last of my cash. If you wait a minute, I'll go get my keys. I should be okay to drive." He walked off towards his bedroom as Temperance re-entered the apartment. When Booth returned, he found her sitting back down on the couch, shoes off, and feet tucked neatly under her. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and she blushed. "If its okay with you, I was thinking that maybe we could watch that other movie. It would give any remaining alcohol in your system a chance to be processed by your liver. I wouldn't want your driving skills impaired by inebriation. I can always go into the lab a little later tomorrow."

"Uh, sure, that's totally fine with me." He grinned, tossing his keys down and going back over to the sofa. He clicked on the next DVD and settled into his usual spot.

"So which movie is this?"

"Clue; it's based off a classic board game, and stars Tim Curry."

"Isn't that the game you referenced in a conversation with Dr. Goodman? It was something about Duke, with the candlestick, in the vault."

"Yeah. How'd you learn about Clue?"

"I asked Angela later that day…once she stopped laughing at me, of course. You and Dr. Goodman also seemed to get great pleasure from my lack of knowledge in that particular area."

"Didn't you once say that you help me evolve by constantly correcting me? Well, now you've got me to help you get updated on pop culture; to help you evolve. Think of it as an anthropological experience. Studying what influences the popular culture of modern day society…or something like that. It could be an ongoing experiment."

"That sounds strangely interesting; since when you do try and find the anthropological value to things?"

"I don't, but it's a good argument to get you to finally buy a new TV."

"Why would it matter to you if I have a TV?"

"Because then I can come over and watch it. I'm thinking you need a 72" LCD flat panel…that would be sweet. You know, so you can really capture the full essence of the media." The charm smile was back. "Then we could set you up with one of those digital cable packages. Sunday Football, HBO, the works. Maybe a blue ray player and a Wii…we definitely need to get you a Wii."

"I don't know what that means."

"You will. Like I always say, everything happens eventually. Now, pay attention to the movie, or I'm going to have to pause it every five minutes to explain it to you." He casually put an arm behind her again, closer this time, and smiled when she didn't pull away. She was quite for some time before speaking again; keeping her eyes on the TV screen, hoping Booth would have less of an opportunity to get an accurate read on her. It seemed when he looked into her eyes, he was able to see right through her, no matter how hard she tried to hide her feelings.

"Do you think I'll ever get a handle on all of this?"

"On what?"

"Everything." Even without looking at her, Booth seemed to understand the hidden meaning behind her vague response.

"You're going to be just fine Bones," Booth said pulling her close and planting a kiss on the top of her head. He waited with baited breath for her reaction, and was relieved when she simply smiled and rested her head on his chest, eyes on the television. He smiled to himself and focused his attention back on the movie. Unbeknownst to her partner, Bones reached down and subtly patted her back pocket, which contained the small wad of cash she always kept on her in case of emergencies; a sly grin tugging at the corner of her lips as she too focused her attention back to the action on screen. Yes, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
